Ma soeur va mourir
by itomie973
Summary: Alors qu'elle vomit encore une fois les deux gâteaux secs et la moitié d'un yaourt que j'avais réussi à lui faire avaler, j'use de la main qui ne lui caresse pas lentement le dos pour m'enfoncer mes ongles longs profondément dans la paume. J'espérais ainsi refréner les larmes qui tentaient insidieusement de passer la fine barrière de mes lèvres closes. Impuissante, elle va mourir..


**Ma sœur va mourir...**

Disclaimer : L'histoire et certains personnages m'appartiennent, mais l'univers de Twilight reste la propriété de Stéphanie Meyer.

Résumé : « Alors qu'elle vomit encore une fois les deux gâteaux secs et la moitié d'un yaourt que j'avais réussi à lui faire avaler, j'use de la main qui ne lui caresse pas lentement le dos pour m'enfoncer mes ongles longs profondément dans la paume. J'espérais ainsi refréner les larmes qui tentaient insidieusement de passer la fine barrière de mes lèvres closes. Elle avait trop mal pour s'endormir malgré les cernes violets qui soulignaient ses magnifiques yeux noisette, trop de nausées pour manger malgré les gargouillis incessants de son ventre vide depuis la veille, et trop peur pour que je l'abandonne pour courir dans le salon attraper ce maudit téléphone pour _l'_ appeler à l'aide. C'était viscéral, je le sentais au fond de moi, je le voyais au tremblement de son corps mou et chaud étendu sur le mien, tendu et glacé. Je le savais même si je me mentais parfois. Ma sœur va mourir... »

Chapitre 01 : La pluie

Il pleuvait.

Cette pensée traversait vaguement mon esprit alors que d'une main j'augmentais le chauffage fatigué de ma vieille voiture, et que de l'autre j'allumais mes feux pour améliorer ma visibilité dans la demi-pénombre de ce matin neigeux.

Face à ce temps capricieux, je me mis à penser qu'on avait tous une saison préférée. Que cela ait été la douceur des beaux matins du printemps, les chaleurs étouffantes de l'été, la froideur envoûtante de l'hiver, ou même encore les pluies torrentielles qu'amenait l'automne. Pour ma part, sans hésiter, j'avais un faible pour l'été. J'aimais la sensation du soleil se levant et chauffant mon visage pâle offert à ses rayons, les bourrasques d'air chaud coulant le long de mes cheveux et vite apaisées par une bonne baignade en pleine mer, et surtout, la sensation du sable chaud glissant entre mes doigts de pied dénudé. Cependant, lorsque mon regard s'attardait sur les abords du trottoir enneigé de la longue route que j'abordais, et que j'augmentais sur la vitesse de mes essuies glaces d'un geste agacé, je pensais tout de suite que dans cette bonne vielle bourgade de Forks ou je venais volontairement d'atterrir, je pourrais tout aussi bien déjà faire une croix sur la chaleur, le soleil, et le sable fin.

 _Elle_ aussi aimait l'été.

Je me souvenais encore de son rire de petite fée lorsqu'à Phoenix elle s'amusait à courir en culotte dans le jardin, jouant entre les arrosoirs, le visage levé bien haut et offert aux rayons de soleil du début d'après-midi. Cela faisait un moment qu'elle n'avait plus émis un tel rire, pensais-je tristement. Hier soir, alors que je l'aidais à se coucher en frissonnant face à son corps tellement tremblant de fatigue, le souvenir de son sourire, comme si elle tentait de me rassurer, revint encore me hanter. Une fois de plus, je me demandais si ma décision de ce matin était la bonne. J'aurais peut-être dû rester avec elle, confortablement blottie dans notre vieux canapé défoncé, à regarder la télévision en mangeant des crêpes à la banane comme elle les aimait tant. À défaut de lui tirer un rire, ces moments-là la faisaient toujours sourire avec bonheur. Un pincement au cœur me fait freiner un peu trop brutalement mon bon vieux camion, pour laisser le passage à un couple de marcheurs qui se dépêchèrent de traverser sur le passage piéton devant moi, en m'adressant un vague signe de la main en guise de remerciement.

Redémarrant, j'ignorais le grincement sinistre qu'émit mon pauvre tacot, un vieux Chevy de 1953, et éloignèrent tant bien que mal mes pensées d'elle pour reprendre la route. Mon regard glissa négligemment vers la vieille radio grésillant de ma voiture, et un coup d'œil suffit pour que je puisse confirmer ce que je savais déjà : j'étais en retard... Enfin, encore plus que ce que j'avais prévu.

Retenant un soupir, je ralentis avec réluctance devant un feu devenu bien trop vite rouge à mon goût. Inutile de rajouter un accident à la liste de mes problèmes.

Comme pour me donner raison, un éclair zébra le ciel au loin, et je retins une grimace en voyant une passante sursauter tellement fort qu'elle en tomba au sol. J'aurais pu être à sa place, vu ma maladresse légendaire, et rien que cette pensée me tira une grimace compatissante pour cette inconnue que je vis se relever lentement, en jetant des regards autour d'elle pour s'aviser de ceux qui avaient profité du spectacle de sa chute. Je la contemplais alors qu'elle époussetait son long manteau d'hiver de couleur sombre à présent couvert de neige, avant de lentement se remettre en marche, et, perdu dans sa contemplation, je sursautais presque lorsque la voiture derrière moi me klaxonna furieusement pour me faire comprendre que le feu était devenu vert depuis un moment.

Mon inquiétude pour elle me rendait de bien mauvaise humeur, et je me retins difficilement de faire un bras d'honneur à l'indélicat lorsque celui-ci, perdant certainement patience face à la lenteur de ma voiture, se décida à me doubler sans faire preuve d'aucune prudence. Je l'observais s'élancer follement devant moi, en crispant mes doigts sur le volant tout en prenant un énième virage à la vitesse d'une tortue.

Je ne devais surtout pas faire de vague. Cette bonne vieille ville de Forks, était une nouvelle chance, pour elle et moi, de tout recommencer et d'être enfin en sécurité. Et je ne laisserais certainement pas mon côté lunatique nous gâcher nos chances.

La pluie sembla perdre légèrement en intensité lorsque j'arrivais enfin à destination. Ralentissant, j'observais d'un œil morne plusieurs personnes se précipiter vers les grilles ouvertes du lycée de Forks. L'énorme bâtiment aux murs clairs et aux larges fenêtres semblait me narguer lorsque la sonnerie marquant le début imminent des cours se mit à retentir avec force.

Je me dépêchais de me trouver une place dans le petit parking bondé d'autres voitures, motos, et vélos en tout genre, qui s'y entassaient déjà à cette heure plus qu'avancée. Mon vieux camion émit un bruit de fin de vie lorsque je coupais enfin le moteur, et je vis quelques têtes, des retardataires tels que moi, se tourner dans ma direction avec surprise. Les ignorants, je tapotais le volant de mon tacot, comme on féliciterait une brave bête, en sachant que malgré ses caprices elle m'avait été fidèle et ne m'avait jamais lâchée depuis que je l'avais racheté à prix d'or à ce vieil indien à mon arrivée en ville. De toute manière, ce n'était pas comme si je pouvais me permettre mieux aux vues nos finances plus que restreintes.

Rabattant d'un geste vif le capuchon de ma veste d'hiver sur ma tête, pour tenter de me protéger de la pluie qui tombait toujours à l'extérieur, j'agrippais mon sac à dos et sorti en vitesse du camion. Immédiatement, le froid me saisit les os, m'arrachant une grimace, et je me dépêchais de verrouiller mes portières avant de me précipiter vers l'entrée du lycée. Je tirais un peu nerveusement sur le devant de ma capuche, et intérieurement, je _la_ bénis de m'avoir mise en retard ce matin vu le nombre plus que restreint d'étudiants dont je croisais la route, et qui se retournèrent sur mon passage d'un œil avide. Car oui, aujourd'hui étant mon premier jour de cours dans cette charmante ville de Forks, deux mois après la rentrée officielle des classes, pouvoir éviter le plus gros des regards curieux et scrutateurs des étudiants de mon âge était en soi un exploit non négligeable.

Arrêtant quelques secondes ma course pour aviser le large panneau indiquant l'accueil, je m'y rendis rapidement en retenant un soupir lorsque je fus enfin à l'abri des colères de mère Nature. Je rabaissais mon capuchon, passant une main nerveuse dans mes longs cheveux caramel pour tenter de les disciplinés, tout en sachant que je ne pouvais rien faire pour l'apparence de chien mouillée que je devais avoir.

À l'accueil, une dame me reçut d'un sourire que je tentais de lui rendre maladroitement par une grimace que j'imaginais grotesque. À moi aussi, il ne m'arrivait plus très souvent de rire ou de sourire...

– Voici, ton emploi du temps, m'indiqua-t-elle après que je me fusse présentée. Tu ferais mieux de te dépêcher, M. Bovis n'est pas du genre à aimer les retards.

Réprimant un haussement d'épaules, après tout grand bien fasse à mon professeur de maths s'il comptait m'engueuler dès le premier jour, de toute manière je sentais déjà que cette journée serait pourrie, je plissais les yeux en scrutant le plan du bâtiment pour tenter de déterminer où pouvait bien se situer le bâtiment B. Et après une bonne dizaine de minutes de perdues à traîner des pieds pour retarder mon futur affrontement avec ma nouvelle classe, j'arrivai enfin devant le porte 365 où des petits éclats de voix me parvinrent de loin prouvant que le cours était bien entamé. Fermant les yeux pour reprendre courage, je frappai d'un geste décidé à la porte, tout en me crispant face au petit silence qui se fit avant que celle-ci ne s'ouvre en grand pour dévoiler le corps d'un petit homme chauve au ventre bien bedonnant.

– Tu dois être Isabella, me dit-il en m'examinant de haut en bas tout en me coupant les premiers mots que je m'apprêtais à dire, merci à toi de nous faire le plaisir de ta présence. Mieux vaut tard que jamais.

– Je me suis perdue dans les couloirs en arrivant, mentis-je sans honte en le fixant dans les yeux. Et c'est Bella, juste Bella.

– Et bien, juste Bella, dit-il aigre, prenez donc enfin place, voyez-vous d'autres ont envie d'étudier, et n'ont pas pris deux mois de vacances supplémentaires pour le faire. J'espère, Mademoiselle, que vous prendrez vite le pli de vous réveiller à l'heure le matin. Je suis intolérant envers les retardataires.

Connard.

Ce mot pensé très fort ne franchit pourtant pas mes lèvres, et je fus presque fière de moi face à ce constat. Je n'étais pas le genre de fille un peu « délinquante », qui aimait manquer de respect aux professeurs, ou faisait tout pour être l'élément perturbateur d'une classe, mais avec certaines personnes c'était juste une question de feeling. Glissant un vague coup d'œil vers la mine agacée de M. Bovis, je me mis à me demander s'il ne devait pas être malheureux dans sa vie pour être aussi antipathique. Après tout, ma propre attitude résultait de mon passé au combien trop sombre. Enfin bon, pour l'accueil chaleureux et enthousiaste, je repasserais…

J'entrai enfin dans la salle en retenant un frisson face aux regards inquisiteurs de la vingtaine d'élèves qui s'y amassaient. Je voyais déjà du coin de l'œil un petit groupe de filles au maquillage prononcé et aux ongles parfaitement manucurés m'observer de haut en bas, l'air sarcastique face à ma dégaine, avant de sembla-t-il retenir un rire. Il était vrai que j'avais l'air pâle avec mon jean délavé, mon long pull gris et ma veste d'hiver marron foncé, légèrement taché sur le côté par la javel lors d'une machine hasardeuse. La différence entre elles et moi était flagrante, et loin d'être offusquée par leur attitude revêche, l'indifférence profonde qu'exprima alors mon visage lorsque mon regard accrocha l'une d'elles, qui se penchait dans l'espoir d'apercevoir mes chaussures – mes veilles Doc Martens préférées - les convainquit de ne pas tenter d'aller plus loin dans leur examen.

Affichant une attitude décontractée que j'étais loin de ressentir, j'avançais un peu plus vers le fond de la salle, dépassant les bons élèves reconnaissables à la mine agacée qu'ils affichaient alors que leurs mains tenaient encore leurs stylos qui gribouillaient avec fureur chaque mot qu'émettait leur professeur. Un peu à gauche, je repérais les joueurs de foot du lycée, avec leurs lourds blousons bariolés aux couleurs de leur équipe, et l'indifférence laisse place à un regard glacial lorsque j'avisai les coups de coude amicaux qu'ils se lançaient alors que leurs yeux ne semblaient pouvoir se fixer que sur les faibles formes que laissaient deviner mes larges vêtements.

Accélérant l'allure sur l'invectivation de _monseigneur_ Bovis qui souhaitait reprendre son cours, je me dirigeais tout naturellement vers le fond de la classe, et me trouva la place idéale proche de la porte du fond. Posant mon sac, je n'en sortis qu'un crayon et un bloc note pour prendre des annotations. Je n'avais pas encore les fonds nécessaires pour me payer mes livres de cours, du coup, je devais me contenter aujourd'hui de prendre le plus de notes possible. Car malgré l'attitude dédaigneuse que j'affichais face aux visages trop friands qui se tournaient sans cesse vers moi, je comptais bien avoir mon diplôme cette année. Je le lui avais promis à elle.

Prenant un des nombreux élastiques que j'avais la mauvaise habitude de garder le long de mes poignées, je m'en servis pour me faire rapidement une queue de cheval haute avec mes longs cheveux mouillés. Captant la chaleur d'un regard insistant sur ma droite, je plongeai immédiatement le regard derrière une paire de lunettes qui cachait des yeux bruns d'une douceur étonnante, qui se détourna aussitôt de moi. Une impression de déjà-vu me poussa à examiner ma camarade, qui se cachait maintenant derrière ses longs cheveux brun clair, et après quelques minutes, je finis par reconnaître la jeune fille que j'avais vue chuter plus tôt dans la neige.

Et, comme si notre maladresse commune était un signal, je lui offris un de mes sourires grimaçants que j'espérais amical lorsqu'elle se tourna encore une fois vers moi. Je ne dû pas trop la faire peur, car elle me répondit tout de suite après avant de reporter son attention sur le cours.

Quelques heures plus tard, je laissai échapper un soupir de soulagement lorsque sonna l'heure du déjeuner. Remballant en vitesse mes affaires, je me dirigeais sans attendre vers la sortie en ignorant les regards des autres élèves et leurs murmures incessants. Malheureusement, dans le couloir, je fus accueillie par la même curiosité maladive des autres étudiants qui tout en se précipitant vers le self ne manquaient pas de m'étudier. À cet instant, je me fis l'impression d'être une grenouille en cours chimie épinglé sur sa table de dissection. Je fondis la foule de curieux de plus en plus compacte, n'hésitant pas à croiser sèchement le regard de ceux dont les chuchotements négatifs me parvenaient bien trop clairement, et me dirigèrent vers la sortie du lycée.

Immédiatement dehors, je fus accueillie par la pluie, vieille amie qui semblait ne pas vouloir s'arrêter aujourd'hui, et je me dépêchais de rejoindre mon camion tout en me protégeant du froid d'une main en coupe sur le front. Une violente bourrasque de pluie verglacée me saisit une fois arrivée devant le véhicule, et mes doigts engourdis luttèrent quelques minutes avec les clés avant que je ne parvienne à déverrouiller une portière. Une fois cela fait, je m'installais rapidement dans mon camion, frottant mes mains les unes contre les autres, avant d'agripper mon sac pour y fouiller la poche avant, à la recherche de mon portable. Un vieux Sagem comme on n'en faisait plus, mais tout aussi fidèle que mon camion en sortit enfin. Le vérifiant pour la énième fois de la journée, je ne sus pas si je devais être heureuse ou inquiète de ne pas avoir d'appels ou de messages en attente.

Manifestement, tout se passait bien pour elle.

Rassurée, je me permis enfin d'ouvrir ma boite à gant pour y sortir un petit sac en plastique. Tremblante de froid, j'y attrapais un sandwich soigneusement enveloppé de cellophane, et, une fois bien installé, y plongèrent mes dents avec plaisir.

Je n'avais pas mangé ce matin. Je n'en avais pas envie, car j'étais trop stressée pour cette première journée, et trop inquiète pour elle.

Mais après, alors que les effluves de la cantine me parvenaient de ma dernière salle de cours, j'avais senti mon ventre protester avec fureur. Oh, j'aurais pu y aller manger comme tous les autres élèves, après tout, j'avais encours vingt billets dans mon portefeuille. Le problème était que cet argent, j'en avais besoin pour autre chose de plus important pour moi. Mordant avec entrain mon maigre repas, je laissais mon regard dériver le long des voitures alentour. Elles étaient pour la plupart de vieilles voitures toutes simples, et par certains côtés cabossés. Pour le coup, mon vieux camion ne faisait pas trop tache dans le paysage, pensais-je avec humour. Je pris une autre bouchée de mon sandwich avant de froncer les sourcils. Là-bas, la rutilante Volvo grise qui était soigneusement garée à l'écart des autres me fit bêtement cligner des yeux. En voilà un qui devait aimer détonner dans le paysage. Sans chercher à contrer la satisfaction qui m'étreignit à l'idée qu'il devait certainement plus attirer l'attention que moi, je finis mon déjeuner par une brique de jus de carotte, et me dépêcha de nettoyer autour de moi. Attrapant un chewing-gum à la menthe dans mon sac, je rabattis mon siège, fermant les yeux pour me reposer avant d'attaquer mon autre demi-journée.

Comme prévu, les cours de l'après-midi furent tout aussi insupportables sous les regards et les bourdonnements incessants des autres étudiants. Bon, un autre être humain venait d'arriver dans leur petite ville chérie. Quelle affaire ! Ils allaient bien finir par s'en remettre, non ? Certains avaient bien tenté de me parler, comme la jeune fille de ce matin, celle dont les doux yeux bruns l'avaient fixé amicalement dans chaque cours, Angela c'était son nom, mais j'évitais habilement tout rapprochement. S'il y avait bien une chose que j'avais comprise, c'était qu'il fallait que je demeure discrète, seule, et dans mon coin, parce qu'ainsi moins de personnes en sauraient sur elle, et mieux nos secrets seraient gardés. Alors, ils pouvaient bien me dévisager, je pouvais bien me retenir de montrer mon horrible caractère, et accepter leurs murmures pour la plupart méchants et mensongers. Après tout, tant qu'ils ne se rapprocheraient pas de la vérité, rien de mal ne pourrait arriver.

En fin de journée, j'attendais que tous les élèves de ma classe aillent en cours avant de passer la porte pour assister à ma dernière heure. Biologie. Ma matière préférée. Sans rechigner, je me pliais une nouvelle fois à l'obligation de me présenter au bureau de mon professeur en tant que nouvelle élève, et en voyant l'air avenant de celui-ci, une douce chaleur envahit mon cœur de savoir que peut-être que ce dernier cours sera bien le meilleur de la journée.

Pour confirmer mes idées, mon professeur de Biologie se fit une joie de m'accueillir, et après quelques questions sur mon cursus scolaire, je ne pus m'empêcher de répondre d'une vague grimace à son sourire chaleureux, alors qu'il me pressait de m'installer.

– J'espère que vous allez vous plaire parmi nous, disait-il, Forks est une ville petite, certes, mais elle peut aussi être très accueillante par certains côtés.

– Je l'espère aussi, Monsieur.

– Tenez, allez vous asseoir à côté de Cull...

La sonnerie stridente de mon téléphone interrompit sa tirade, et les quelques bavardages qui parcouraient la salle de classe cessèrent immédiatement. Sans attendre, je fouillais mon sac à la recherche du téléphone, et décrocha d'un geste brusque.

– Quel culot, entendis-je dans le fond.

– Oui, répondis-je à mon interlocutrice en tournant le dos à mon professeur qui tentait de reprendre le contrôle de la classe devenue bruyante, et qui me faisait signe de couper la communication. Oui, c'est bien moi... Vous lui avez donné ses médicaments ? Ceux du petit sac jaune... Non, n'en faites rien, j'arrive tout de suite, dis-je en raccrochant. Désolée, Monsieur, je dois partir.

Sans attendre ni reproches ni approbation, je claquais la porte de la salle de cours, et courue dans les couloirs aussi vite que possible, mes cheveux toujours humides s'envolant en tous sens. Ignorant un élève que j'avais bousculé sans faire exprès dans ma course, je me précipitais vers mon camion, mit le contact, et démarrai en trombe.

Et alors que j'avalais en vitesse les quelques kilomètres qui me séparaient encore d'elle, je revis comme dans un flash le regard noir de jais que j'avais eu le temps de croiser dans le cours de biologie, alors que je faisais demi-tour pour partir. Réprimant un curieux frisson, j'éloignais toutes pensées qui ne fussent pas elle de mon esprit.

Je savais que je n'aurais pas dû la laisser ce matin. J'avais bien senti son épuisement, mais son enthousiasme à vouloir aller elle aussi à l'école m'avait fait fléchir. Résultat des courses, elle était maintenant dans un état pire que ce matin.

Réprimant la vague de culpabilité qui voulait m'envahir, je pressais l'accélérateur, et avalaient les kilomètres qui me séparaient d'elle en un temps record.

La pluie, elle, n'avait eu de cesse de tomber.

À suivre.


End file.
